


Thine In Mine

by Ebhenah



Series: Klance Positivity Week 2019 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 1- AU of Choice, F/M, Fae!Allura, Fae!Lance, Faerie AU, Fox-Sprite!Keith, Klance Positivity Week 2019, Secret Marriage, monthly klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebhenah/pseuds/Ebhenah
Summary: Bored with Courtly life, Prince Lance is granted leave to go questing by his sister, Queen AlluraKlance Positivity Week 2019 by Monthly KlanceDay 1 prompt: AU of Choice





	Thine In Mine

“You are sighing again,” Allura teased, the delighted humor in her voice chiming like little bells, “it is not like you to be the one sighing and withering for lack of attention, brother. Look! Even your wings droop!”

Said wings snapped outward, creating a backdrop of glimmering iridescent reds and blues. “They do not _droop_! Nor do I sigh and wither for lack of attention, merely lack of amusement. The Court is dull and lacking novelty. I miss adventuring, do you not?”

“Oh, Lance,” she cooed, “rebuilding our realm is the biggest adventure I’ve ever faced. It is so much more rewarding than some quest for a lost artifact, or journey to fight some rumored beast. If you only involved yourself more with the workings of the Court-”

The little blue marks near his eyes flashed, the delicate, sharp features of his face flashing to something fearsome and predatory for less than an instant. “Your Court, sister, is a viper’s nest!”

“Of course it is,” she trilled, “that’s where the excitement comes in!” She fluffed her silver hair and caught his eye in her looking glass, sighing at his obvious unhappiness. “Fine, brother. You are excused from making an appearance at Court this **one** season. Change into your adventuring wear, choose a companion from the guard, and go find yourself a quest if that is what you are missing. But please, I beseech you, for the peace of mind of your doting sister, choose a glamour that **doesn’t** attract attention?”

“Gratitude!” He cried, his wings taking on the shape of a dragonfly’s and lifting him into the air. Zipping across the room at startling speed, he caught his sister in a tight hug, peppering her face with kisses until she squealed. “I will, of course need decrees and marks of passage.”

“You’re leaving the Dreaming?” She sighed, “of course you are leaving the Dreaming. I will never understand your fixation with the world beyond the Veils!”

“You don’t have to understand, you just have to accept.”

“I accept, little scarab. I do. I merely miss my dearest friend when you are gone.”

“I will bring you a trinket, something innately human. It will be the talk of the land. My word is my bond.” He flew out of her embrace, wings clattering so fast they buzzed, “I know just who I will enlist to accompany me!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I have actual duties I could be tending to. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to keep the Royal troops readied for a potential attack?” His companion grumbled as Lance cast glamour after glamour over him, trying to decide on which was most appealing.

“Mmmm,” he hummed thoughtfully, as much as he liked the fluffy purple ears, and dainty little fangs of this one, it would never do in the human world. “My sister’s troops have trained endlessly, they’ve fought and won more battles than I can even remember, and they are in the best of hands. I’ve been given leave to go **questing** and to bring my choice of the guard with me. Aren’t you excited, Keith?”

The fox-sprite glared at him through a glamour that made him look like a Redcap. It was oddly endearing. “I would be more excited if **anyone** believed for one moment that I was chosen because of my abilities.”

“But you were,” he cooed, “you are a well-respected and decorated member of the guard. My sister knows I am safe with you at my side.” He smirked, “and you have proven yourself more than _able_ to keep me contentedly occupied in all sorts of ways, kitling.”

“You chose me because I am your consort, not because of my skills as a guard.”

“Pssssh, I chose you **as** my consort because of your skill with a blade,” he winked.

“Lance!”

The air shimmered and Lance nodded. This would do, this would do nicely. Keith still looked like himself enough to make Lance’s heart trill and stutter when he smiled. The fox ears and tail made of flames were gone, which was a shame- he did so enjoy the way the heatless flames tickled- but the eyes remained the same. His smile was more human, but still recognizable as his beloved’s. Creamy pale skin, with that pinkish undertone that humans possessed, and inky black hair completed the illusion. He looked like a human youth. An exceptionally beautiful human youth, but human all the same. “There. Now it’s is my turn!”

This was easier- he and Allura had spent eons perfecting their glamours together. He had a whole host of spells that he could conjure in an instant, but only one favorite. Winking at his companion, he felt the illusion settle over him. His wings vanished, no trace of them in any of their forms- not even the dormant shimmering imprint of them on his shoulder blades. Dull, human teeth, skin a soft, warm brown that didn’t shimmer or glow with magical light. He remained tall and slender, but was broader through the shoulders, and lost a few inches of height to better blend in. He was still taller than Keith, though, and that mattered to him. His eyes remained untouched except for the loss of radiance, and his silvery pupils were now the boring black of a human’s. 

As much as he adored the human world, and the people that lived there, he found the lack of variety in appearance something of a drag. At least they’d started using more vibrant pigments to make their skin and hair more colorful! Grinning, his pushed his hands through magically short hair that was the color of olive wood and curled ever so slightly. “So? Do I appear sufficiently human?”

“Your sister advised you should choose a glamour that wouldn’t attract undue attention,” Keith reminded him, slipping his arms around Lance’s waist and pulling him close. 

“And thus, so I did! Brown hair. Brown skin. Blue eyes. All completely human…” he answered, “mundane, even.”

“You’re breathtaking,” Keith whispered, kissing him softly. 

“Thine heart beats in my chest,” he answered, his voice tender, threading his fingers through the soft black strands, “and mine in thine. We will forever be breathtaking to one another.”

“Hush,” Keith hissed, “there are eyes and ears everywhere… if it came to light that you gave your heart to a simple fox-sprite…”

“You hush,” he countered, for he would never regret the spell that bound them by switching their actual hearts, even if circumstances demanded that they share that knowledge with no one. “Disparaging yourself so! All is well. The Dreaming is near deserted this close to the Veil, and we are on our way even now.”

Keith slipped his hand into his own, the touch familiar even if the hand looked utterly different. They shared a smile and with a bracing breath, stepped through the Veil into the world of the humans in search of adventure.


End file.
